The prior art described synthetic zeolites, different methods of preparing same and the use of synthetic or natural zeolites in the catalytic conversion of hydrocarbons. The zeolites according to the invention are very stable to heat and acids, what makes them particularly suited for processes involving high temperatures, such as isomerization of xylenes; other advantages will appear from the description.